The present invention relates to a tremolo device for use in a stringed instrument.
A tremolo device includes a base which is provided with a required number of pedestals for adjusting strings in an array and is adapted to be turnable in a direction such that it moves toward and away from a surface of a stringed instrument with its front edge side as a pivot. A block extends at a right angle from the base and serves to engage ends of strings. A handle arm is provided for turning the base. A tremolo device as described above is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette SHO. 63-36375.
Such prior tremolo device is constructed so that as many string inserting holes as a required number of strings are formed to pass through the block, strings are inserted through respective string inserting holes, fasteners are provided at the ends of the strings to fasten the strings to receiving parts at the lower ends of the respective string inserting holes, and the strings are engaged with the pedestals arranged on the base and tensioned by string reeling tools at the head of the stringed instrument.
In such prior tremolo device, the string inserting holes provided in the block are formed to be orthogonal to the base. Therefore, if a through hole in the base communicates with the string inserting hole and has the same diameter as that of the string inserting hole, the string is forcibly depressed to the edge of the hole. If the through hole has a larger diameter than that of the string inserting hole, the string is forcibly depressed to the edge of the string inserting hole. When the string is depressed onto the hole edge, the string is forcibly bent at the position of depression and evidence of such bend will remain at the position of depression. Therefore, there is a problem that, if the base is turned up during tremolo playing of the stringed instrument, the evidence of bend of the string increases frictional resistance between the string and the hole edge. The string can be snapped due to excessive friction. The evidence of bend hinders sliding of the string around the hole edge by its frictional force. Therefore, the base is prevented from returning to a home position, thus distributing tuning. In addition, there is a problem that, since a portion of the string which is made to forcibly contact the hole edge, that is the portion with the evidence of bend, forms a fulcrum, the length of string extended between the string receiving surface of the pedestal and the string fastener is oscillationally reduced by the fulcrum, and therefore a sustaining tone is shortened.